


Quick and Quiet

by GodfuckerKayn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Kayn loves essentially being Zed's personal fleshlite and Rhaast wont let him enjoy that in peace, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Unrequited Love, but Rhaast talking down to him is kinda hot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodfuckerKayn/pseuds/GodfuckerKayn
Summary: A glimpse into the bed practices of master and student.





	Quick and Quiet

**_Look at you… pathetic little bitch._ **

Kayn did not grace the darkin with a response. No, he was much too busy to appease the weapon with banter now, not when he laid face-down in his Master’s sheets. This was a position he was used to by now, a position that had rarely changed ever since they’d be sharing these moments around when he’d turned eighteen. He was twenty now, and a corruption crept up his left side, but by now he was seasoned. 

Fingers were inside of him for only moments, slicking him up just enough to make the slide of his Master’s cock easy. Kayn’s head was turned, watching Zed with his good eye as he moved with hurried motions–not because he was desperate for Kayn, but because he just wanted to get off. Kayn always knew that this wasn’t about him, but more about the fact that he was a ready and willing hole, yet still he clung to the idea that he was special… That Zed wanted him because he was stronger, because he was attractive, but in truth he had no idea if he was the only one who received such treatment from Zed. He just pretended he was. 

The first few thrusts into his body were always the most painful. Zed was  _big_ , and while it hurt at the beginning, Kayn couldn’t get enough of him. The young assassin was quick to angle his hips, knees and hands bracing himself against Zed’s mattress to make sure that his Master fucked him where it felt good. (Zed didn’t care after all; Kayn always had to take his pleasure into his own hands.) All the while, Kayn tried to keep himself quiet, only allowing the minimum gasps and grunts to emit from him as his Master’s movements became quicker. He knew better than to be loud, knowing that he’d be shoved down or get fingers in his mouth to shut him up (as much as that proved to turn him on sometimes, though he knew if he was too bad then Zed would simply stop). No one was meant to know of these joinings, after all. Kayn came through the wall to his Master’s quarters, and he kept his mouth shut when they fucked, and kept his mouth shut after the fact, and those were the rules. 

Zed wasn’t much of a noisy man either, but still the short grunts and growls that came from him with the force of his movements were some of the hottest sounds Kayn could ever hear. There were many times where he’d gotten himself off just thinking about how his Master sounded while he railed him… and wishing he could hear more. Imagining what it’d be like to hear Zed moan his name, or call him out to be the cockslut that he was for his huge, uncut dick. 

**_You’re such a little cockslut, you know that, Kayn? I’m embarrassed for you._ **

Rhaast’s voice wasn’t at all what he was looking for during these times, and yet when he called him such things, Kayn couldn’t help but feel the way his dick throbbed, hard between his thighs. Rhaast knew it, too–he could feel it through their bond–and he made a noise of disgust at Kayn’s weakness. 

**_Pathetic._ **

Kayn couldn’t care about the darkin’s opinions though, not when Zed rawed him hard and fast and aggressive and desperate for release. Strong hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, and the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin. Kayn’s self-control faltered for just a moment, letting out a louder moan than he intended with just how perfect Zed’s cock felt pounding inside of him in just the right way. There was a hand in his hair right after, fingers weaving into the base of his braid and pulling hard. Kayn’s head was forced back, and it was harder to make sounds with the way his neck was angled like that. It felt  _good_  though, felt amazing to have his Master be so rough with him. He was so close, even when Zed had not touched his cock once. 

His Master came first though, a stuttered growl coming from him, and Kayn’s own moans caught in his throat at the feeling of his hot release filling him. It’d been some time since they’d done this, and Zed’s release was thick and copious inside of him, and he couldn’t help but come from the feeling. Kayn reached a hand down just in time, catching his release in his palm as he came untouched. He had enough sense to avoid staining his Master’s sheets, even as his vision blanked and his orgasm overtook him. 

Zed fucked him until he was done with him, and then his presence against Kayn’s back was gone. Kayn could feel his essence seep from him, a line dripping down his thigh. His eyes were closed, and he wondered if Zed was watching him–how full he was, how much of a mess was. Zed would say nothing though, moving to regain himself so he could then depart to his washroom. Kayn was expected to get up and leave without a word, and after a moment to compose himself, he did. 

**_You’re disgusting._ **

“Shut up,” he whispered to the darkin. He moved to grab his discarded pants quick enough so that he wouldn’t drip his mess onto Zed’s sheets or floor. 

**_No. Besides, you like it when I talk down to you, don’t you? Disgusting little cockslut._ **

Kayn could hear the way Rhaast laughed at him, and that was enough of that. The assassin was quiet as he made his way back into his quarters, silent as he slipped through the walls. Until next time his Master called him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel funny about posting shorter fic here, but I was convinced by a friend. I love exploring Zed and Kayn's relationship honestly... and the fact that Rhaast is just There, always, and Kayn has to deal with that lmao.


End file.
